


Heat of the Moon

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel in heat, Fucking Machine, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Stirrups, Tumblr Prompt, knotting dildo, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Prompt: Could you write something where Ezekiel stayed a werewolf and Jake (or Flynn, or Jenkins, or all of them) has to help him through his heat?Chapter 2-Eve and Cassandra come back to Annex while Ezekiel is still in his heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Ezekiel’s whole body had been on fire giving him a need for something big and hard to be inside of him, he thought he could manage on his own but it only made the fire burn more. He never thought being found by Flynn of all people would be a blessing, but when the older Librarian cradled him close it was all Ezekiel could do to not hump against the firm body wildly. 

He heard Jenkins and Jake come rushing in, the ladies of the Library were off on a ‘girls day’ and he was thankful they weren’t there to see him like this. He vaguely heard Jenkins say something about the werewolf genes that he had been infected with were taking hold of him, bringing him into ‘heat’ and his body needing a knot. Other words had been exchanged before Flynn laid him down on a cot or a couch or something; Jake’s accent was thick in his ear. 

He remembered being stripped down, slick staining his thighs making him groan as the cool air touched his heated skin. He felt hesitant hands brush over his body making him arch into the touches giving a whine of need. He felt a familiar hand cup his cheek so Ezekiel nuzzled against the hand, panting softly. He heard Flynn speak something, it sounded like he was listening from underwater and nothing made sense to his heat-addled brain. 

Whatever it was that they agreed on Ezekiel agreed with wholeheartedly when fingers curled around his erection, stroking him gently almost causing Ezekiel to howl in pleasure. He could feel fangs starting to grow in and pinch his bottom lip lightly. He let his mouth drop open in an effort to avoid splitting his lip open. 

Ezekiel’s legs were parted wide and a finger prodded at his slick, opening hole making Ezekiel arch his back and groan wantonly as his hips moved down towards the digit. The finger slid easily into him making both Ezekiel and the owner of the finger groan. It wasn’t long before a second and third finger entered his hole, stretching and rubbing at him in a way Ezekiel didn’t realize he needed.

Ezekiel let out a cry or maybe it was a howl of pleasure as he came under the ministrations of the two men and their hands. He panted heavily, eyes fluttering close as another set of hands landed on his body soothingly. He sighed under the new touch, the heat still raging through his body and the need for more never leaving him. 

Ezekiel’s legs were lifted higher and parted wider; he shivered when the blunt head of a toy was pressed against his hole. Ezekiel’s head was lifted up slightly before lowered onto the lap of the newcomer. Ezekiel was tempted to open his eyes to see what Jenkins and the others looked like right now, but as the toy was eased into him all thoughts fled from his mind. 

Ezekiel let out a low keen as he bared his throat; his eyes closed tightly and mouth slack. Callous covered hands stroked his face gently the owner speaking soothing words muffled by the blood that was rushing in his ears. 

Another set hand was resting on his chest, pads of their fingers rubbing against his peaked nipples making him arch up into the touch. A firm body was settled between his spread legs, one hand bracing his left thigh open.

Ezekiel let out a gasp, hands scrambling to hold onto something, anything as the man between his legs pressed the specially made knotting dildo further into his slick, greedy hole. Ezekiel let his head loll to the side on the lap of the man behind, making the soothing words increase.

The toy was fully inflated inside of him now, pressing against his prostate intensely making Ezekiel see stars behind his closed eyelids. Fingertips grazed over his erection and Ezekiel was coming hard again, voice hoarse making Ezekiel let out soft whimpers as the toy moved against his oversensitive prostate. 

Ezekiel felt his conscious starting to slip away, the heat subsiding and he felt more exhausted than he had ever felt before in his life. He would get answers later, but right now he felt content, safe and most importantly full. He passed out in between the three men he trusted everything with knowing he would be in good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Cassandra help out

Jake heard the back door whir and giggles from Cassandra and Eve echo around the Annex; he looked up from where he was stroking Ezekiel’s hair. The other man was still unconscious from his first round with his heat.

“What happened?” Cassandra gasped out when she caught sight of Ezekiel who was still naked, but Flynn had tucked a blanket around him to give him some modesty if he woke up back to normal.

“You know how he was bitten a while back, apparently some of the werewolf genes weren’t taken out by the tea Ezekiel drank. So the equivalent of a wolf’s heat kicked in, we helped him through it but we won’t know if it’s passed until he wakes up.” Jake explained, still carding his fingers through Ezekiel’s damp hair.

“Do you have a plan if he is still in heat when he wakes up?” Eve asked, worry evident on her face as she knelt next to Ezekiel to feel his forehead, wincing at the heat emitting from his skin.  
“Not really, Jenkins… Ahem made a… Knotting toy for him.” Jake blushed remembering what Ezekiel looked and sounded like when he pushed the toy into him.

“I have an idea if he is still in heat when he wakes up, give me a minute or two. Jenkins!” Cassandra said after doing some calculations in her mind, she ran off her red hair flying out behind her.

“Will he be alright when this heat passes?” Eve asked, not taking her eyes off of Ezekiel.

“Wolves use heat to get their mates’ pregnant but since Ezekiel is male and no one is well um, you know inside of him it shouldn’t have any lasting effects.” Flynn said as he descended from the staircase looking up from a book.

“That’s good then, we just have to be there to help him through it.” Eve said firmly as she rose to her feet.

“I’ll got get some water and finger foods, they should be the easiest thing to get into him right now. Keep both eyes on him Jake.” Eve ordered as she headed towards the kitchen, dragging Flynn with her.

Jake looked down at Ezekiel’s face; it was strangely calm considering what he had just went through minutes before.

“Mm.” Ezekiel murmured as he shifted as he slowly woke up.

“Hey Ezekiel, how do you feel?” Jake asked, voice soft.

“Hot, so hot… Why do I feel like this Jake?” Ezekiel asked confused, breathing heavy.  
“Looks like you had some werewolf genes still in your system, but don’t worry we’ll take care of you like before. You’re safe with us.” Jake promised, pressing a kiss to Ezekiel’s forehead wincing as he felt his lips tingle at the heat.

“Mkay.” Ezekiel closed his eyes again as he turned his head on Jake’s lap.

“Cassie, have you figured it out yet because he’s awake.” Jake called out knowing Cassandra would be able to hear him.

“Be right there!” Cassandra’s voice called out and Ezekiel started to wiggle and pant, legs already starting to spread and hips jerk up.

“Just breathe, I’ve got you.” Jake rubbed Ezekiel’s chest in what he hoped was a soothing way.

“So hot, so empty. Why do I feel so empty Jake?” Ezekiel reached up happy when Jake laced their fingers together seeing that he needed someone to ground him right now.

“We’re working on it, just hold on.” Jake promised and slumped in relief when Cassandra and Jenkins rolled something that looked like a medical chair into the Annex.

“Put him up here while I fix these wires.” Cassandra patted the seat while Eve and Flynn entered the Annex with trays of food.

Jake lifted the squirming Ezekiel up in his arms, wincing as the blanket fell away leaving Ezekiel naked like before. Jake placed Ezekiel down on the chair and stepped back when Jenkins told Eve what she needed to help him do.

Soon Ezekiel had his legs up in stirrups, his hole dripping with slick and his hands clenching at the armrests, head tossing side to side as he breathed heavily.

“We’re right here, just breathe.” Cassandra mopped Ezekiel’s brow worry on her face.

“You ready?” Flynn asked Jenkins in a quiet voice.

“I don’t think it would be wise to wait any longer.” Jenkins face was emotionless, but Flynn could see the emotions swirling in his eyes.

Flynn eased the knotting dildo into Ezekiel; it slid in as easily as before. Flynn gave a few shallow thrusts making Ezekiel lift his hips up in obvious need. Jenkins attached the base of the dildo to the machine he and Cassandra had rigged up.

Jenkins flicked the switch and the machine whirred to life and the toy started to slide in and out of Ezekiel on it’s own, the knot slowly swelling up with every movement.

“Is this really going to help him?” Cassandra asked as she placed a hand on Ezekiel’s chest.

“It did before should work again.” Flynn shrugged as he rubbed his hand up and down Ezekiel’s trembling thighs like he was trying to give him comfort.

“He’s really reacting to this.” Eve observed as the toy steadily fucked him, making him whimper and groan at every movement.

“He’s sort of beautiful like this.” Cassandra said in a quiet awed voice.

“Yeah.” Jake agreed as he cupped Ezekiel’s cheek; thumb running across the thief’s bottom lip. Ezekiel let out a small whimper and flicked his tongue against Jake’s thumb absently.

“Give him something to focus on.” Flynn urged and Jake swallowed hard as he moved his thumb away and pressed his index and middle finger against Ezekiel’s lips. He blinked when Ezekiel took them both into his mouth and started to lick and suck at them almost instantly.

“Together?” Eve looked at Flynn when she noticed Ezekiel’s cock leaking cum against his stomach.

“Alright.” Flynn smiled and the two of them wrapped their fingers around Ezekiel’s cock and stroked him while Jenkins fiddled with the controls to the machine causing it to speed up.

Ezekiel let out a loud cry that not even Jake’s fingers in his mouth could muffle. His body arching as he came hard, sagging against the chair, breathing heavy looking spent but his hips were still moving down towards the knotting dildo.

Jake kept his fingers where they were as Ezekiel was still licking at them every so often while Cassandra caressed Ezekiel’s face with a gentle touch.

“We’ve got you Ezekiel, don’t worry we’ll be here for as long as it takes.” Cassandra promised and Ezekiel hummed absently but he relaxed further giving himself over completely to the heat that had taken him over.


End file.
